mossycavernsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zihark-Kohai/The Aftermath - Part Eight
RepComCustoms.*drinks shake and hums a militaristic tune* *9:58RysTennant"And THAT is why I don't eat ice cream much... " * *9:58Riolu777*orders two waffle cones with rocky road* *9:58RysTennant*eats ice cream slowly* *9:58Riolu777*we all sit down* *9:59Zihark-Kohai*Sits on Toby's lap* *9:59Riolu777*sighs* *9:59RepComCustoms.*looks around the parlor and eyes every person* *"I should hope we wont have another...adventure...such as we had in the bar, Channing?" *10:00Zihark-Kohai*Makes small happy noises as I eat my ice cream* *10:00Riolu777"...yeah, Mij." *10:01Zihark-Kohai"Yeah, I hope you don't leave me again, too." *10:01RysTennant*hooded figure with scythe on back walks up to the counter* *10:01RepComCustoms."Alright. Good deal, Channing." *"We wont, Komie." *10:01Zihark-KohaiOh shit... *10:01Riolu777*looks down* *10:01RepComCustoms.*eyes hooded figure very suspiciously* *10:01RysTennant(Guy at the counter) "What flavor do you want? And it's not Halloween. " * *10:01Zihark-KohaiMade myself bleed...unintentionally. *BRB *10:01Riolu777D: D: *10:01RysTennant"I want soul." *10:02RepComCustoms.>_> *10:02RysTennant *"It's not Halloween >.>" **takes scythe out and swings, guy falls to the ground* "I didn't mean flavor of ice cream, fool." *10:02Riolu777*people scream* *10:02Zihark-Kohai*Squeaks* *10:03RepComCustoms.*jumps out of booth silently and produces knife* *10:03Riolu777"WHAT THE..." **grabs Komie* *10:03RysTennant*turns around* "Yes, it's me again." *10:03Zihark-Kohai*Clutches the knife that my daddy gave to me to my chest* *10:03RepComCustoms.*stabs figure through the heart* *10:03RysTennant"That won't do anything." *10:03Riolu777Rep. XD *10:03RepComCustoms."Shit" *10:03RysTennant*picks up Mij and throws him through a wall* *10:03Zihark-KohaiHe doesn't have a heart. c: *10:04Riolu777*I pull out my knife* *10:04RepComCustoms.Aw dammit, you guys. *10:04Zihark-KohaiIf he did, he wouldn't have taken Shino. *What, Bryce? *10:04RysTennantCalling Wraith *10:04Zihark-KohaiOr is it I? *10:04RepComCustoms.*Mij hits the wall and falls hard on the floor* *10:04RysTennantthat's who's fighting *10:04Riolu777"Stay here, Komie. Hide under the table. *10:04RepComCustoms.Monsters w/ no heart? *10:04RysTennantRead the article. >_> * *10:04Zihark-Kohai"Again?" *10:04RepComCustoms.Nothing there, Von *10:05Zihark-Kohai*Taken aback* *The Calling Wraiths *10:05Riolu777"I don't want you to get hurt...I can't lose you..." *10:05Zihark-Kohai"...Loose me?" **Slides under the table of the booth* *10:05RysTennant"I'll harvest all your souls for my master to feast upon." *spins scythe* *10:06Riolu777*fights back more tears* "Yeah, just..." *10:06RepComCustoms.*Mij winces as he gets up* *"Alright, cry fest over." *moves over to where Komie is* *10:06Zihark-Kohai*Is confused, but silently and quickly motions for you to go* *10:06Riolu777*I dive behind a different table behind the Wraith* *10:06RysTennant*Toby jumps at Wraith and kicks him in the face* *10:07RepComCustoms.*whispers* "Komie, get on my back. We gotta get you out of here"] *10:07RysTennant*Wraith swings scythe at Toby, but misses* *10:07Zihark-Kohai*Conjures a soul dagger into Tatum's hands* *10:07Riolu777*I notice a dark knife in my hands* *"The fu--" *10:07Zihark-Kohai"I CAN'T!" *"I don't want you to get hurt, Tatum." *10:07RysTennant*Wraith slices Channing in the leg with scythe* *"NO FAT WIZARD IS HERE TO SAVE YOU NOW!!!" *10:08Zihark-Kohai*Squeaks* *10:08Riolu777*I cry out in pain* *10:08RepComCustoms."Well, if you cant, can you conjure me one of them soul thingies?" *looks up worriedly* *10:08Riolu777*I try to get up* *10:08RepComCustoms."Dammit..." *10:08Zihark-Kohai*Tries really hard, but comes up with a broadsword instead of a dagger* *10:08RysTennant*Toby grabs scythe and swings it across the Wraith's chest* *10:08Zihark-Kohai*winces* *"Sorry, that's teh best I can do... *10:09RepComCustoms.*looks down* "Perfect" *10:09Zihark-Kohai* " *10:09RysTennant(Wraith) "AHHHHHHHHH." *punches Toby in the nose, breaking it.* *10:09Riolu777*I drop the dagger and kick it to Toby with my good leg* *10:09RysTennant*Grabs dagger and stabs Wraith* *10:09RepComCustoms."Now, stay here. Please." *moves behind the Wraith silently, using tables as cover* *10:09RysTennant*Wraith swings scythe at Toby, but hits a table which crashes on top of Komachi* *10:10RepComCustoms."Shit" *10:10Riolu777"KOMIE!" *I pathetically limp over to her* **I lift off the table* *10:10RepComCustoms.*springs up behind the Wraith and decapitates it?* **with a soul sword thingy?* *10:11RysTennant*head flies back onto shoulders* *10:11Zihark-Kohai*Squeaks again, eyes wide* *10:11RysTennant"You think DECAPITATION will stop me?!" *10:11RepComCustoms."The fracking shit?" *10:11Riolu777*I clutch her close to my body* *10:11Zihark-Kohai*Arm is trapped under the table* *10:11RysTennant*punches Mij in the kidneys* *10:11Riolu777*I wince and pry it off+ *10:12RepComCustoms.*Mij grimaces and and falls over in pain* *10:12RysTennant"YOU WILL ALL FEED MY MASTER!!!" *10:13Riolu777"The fuck we won't!" *I charge at the Wraith* *10:13RepComCustoms.*looks up and smirks* "In hell, I suppose?" *10:13Riolu777*I football tackle it* *10:13RysTennant*takes out wand and points it to Channing's head* *"AVADA KEDAVRA!" *10:14Zihark-Kohai*Whimpers* *10:14RepComCustoms.*gets up and stabs the thing through something vital?* *10:14Zihark-Kohai"It hurts, Channing* ** !" *10:14Riolu777*look at myself* *"...?" *10:15RysTennant(Rio, Avada Kedavra is the killing spell. ) *10:15Riolu777*I clutch my head* *10:15RysTennant(If you get hit by that at point blank range....you're dead.) *10:15Riolu777"Oh frick." *10:15RepComCustoms.( *claps* Nice Von) *10:15Riolu777*I writhe on the floor* **I scream in pain* *10:16RepComCustoms.*moves over to Channing and pistol whips him, knocking him unconscious* **moves over to Komie and grabs her gently* *"Alright, time to get the frack out of here" *10:17RysTennant*swings scythe at Channing* *10:17Riolu777*my heart slows* *10:17RepComCustoms.(DA HELL VON?) *10:17RysTennant*Toby kicks Wraith before scythe hits him* *10:17RepComCustoms.(can we kill it and be done?) *10:18RysTennant(No, but you can run away from him. ) *10:18RepComCustoms.*moves over to Channing, sets Komie down and throws him over my shoulder* *10:18Zihark-Kohai(Komie's arm is still trapped under the table...) *Test *10:18RysTennant*swings at Toby* *10:18Riolu777(I pried it off earlier, .) *10:19Zihark-Kohai(Oh.) *10:19RepComCustoms.*picks up Komie and carries the two out* "C'mon Toby" *10:19RysTennant*twists Wraith's head around and sprints out* *10:19Zihark-Kohai"I may be short and little, but I'm fast! I can walk!" *10:20RepComCustoms.*I'm not setting you down until we're on the train" *"* *10:20Riolu777*my breathing slows* *10:20RepComCustoms.*sprints as fast as I can, carrying two people, toward the train* *10:21Zihark-Kohai*Wriggles out of your grasp* *10:21RepComCustoms."Dammit. Run toward the train." *10:21Zihark-Kohai*Falls to the ground* **Starts to dash toward the train* **Has scraped knee* *10:22Riolu777*my heart is hardly beating now* *10:22RepComCustoms.*runs a little faster* *10:22Riolu777(Ahem ) *10:22RysTennant*jumps on the train* *10:22Zihark-Kohai*Winces, but keeps up a pace just a tad faster than Mij* *10:22RepComCustoms."Shit, shit, shit." *10:22RysTennant(What, Rio? ) *10:22RepComCustoms.*gets aboard the train and sets Channing down horizontally in a row of chairs* *10:22Riolu777(Do some freaky reviving thing, someone, I'm almost dead. ) *10:22RepComCustoms.(working) *10:22RysTennant(Oh no... ) *10:22Riolu777*my face is pale* *10:23RysTennant(NO WAY. I'M NOT DOING THAT. ) *10:23Zihark-Kohai*Stares at Tatum in horror* *10:23RepComCustoms.*takes off my really nice shirt and wraps it around the wound* *10:23Zihark-Kohai"Will he be okay? D:" *10:23RepComCustoms."Komie, I need you to get me some water." *10:23Zihark-Kohai*Conjures bandages, but gets curtains instead* *10:23Riolu777(NOT THAT, VON.) *10:23RysTennant(OH thank goodness ) *10:23RepComCustoms.*reaches for curtains and stops the bleeding* *10:23Zihark-Kohai*Runs out of the car to get water* *10:24RepComCustoms.*checks pulse* "C'mon you bi man. Hold on." *10:24Riolu777*sweat beads on my head* *10:24RepComCustoms.*beats Channing's chest trying to get a pulse* *10:25Zihark-Kohai*Dashes back with what looks like a pitcher of water, but is just me levitating water in the shape of a pitcher between my outstretched hands* *10:25RepComCustoms."Just a beat or two..." **takes the water and pours a bit over the wound* **washes my hands with some of it* *I need an electric charge..." *10:26Zihark-Kohai*Your hands get wet just from touching it* *10:26RepComCustoms."* *10:26Zihark-Kohai*Looks at Mij* **Tries to conjure one, but gets an engine battery* *10:26Riolu777*my heart stops* *10:26RepComCustoms."Dammit..." *10:27Zihark-Kohai*Tries again, and gets it right* **Wails* *"CHANNING!" *10:27RepComCustoms."On his chest. Spark it on his chest, Komie." *10:28Zihark-Kohai*Does so* *10:28RepComCustoms.*the charge starts Channing's heart a bit* *"I need another one." *10:28Riolu777*my hurt leg quivers* *10:28Zihark-Kohai*Conjures three more* **Rushes to Channing's head* *10:28RepComCustoms."There we go." *10:29Zihark-Kohai*Looks at him with a worried expression* *10:29RepComCustoms.*produces some pain killers from pockets* *10:29Zihark-Kohai*Whisper* *"Brother?" *10:29RepComCustoms.*breaks the pills apart and lets the powder go up Channing's nose* *10:29Riolu777*ear twitches* *10:29Zihark-Kohai*Shoots a despaired look at Mij* *10:30RepComCustoms.*checks his pulse* **checks the wound* **pours a little water on his face* *10:30Riolu777*sits up bolt upright* *"MUH!" *10:31Zihark-Kohai*Is startled* *10:31RepComCustoms."Careful, mate." *10:31Zihark-Kohai*Falls over backwards, then hops up to throw my arms around Tatum* *10:31Riolu777*snorts and powder flies out of my nose* *10:31RepComCustoms."Careful, lass. He's in pain." *10:32Riolu777*hugs Komie* *10:32Zihark-Kohai*Doesn't hear* *10:32RepComCustoms."No. Dont blow it out. You're worse than the kids who blow out their flu mist" *10:32Riolu777"Too late, Dr. Oz." *10:32RepComCustoms.*gives Channing four pills* "Take those. Dont spit 'em up." *10:33Riolu777"But good Lord, what happened?!" *10:33Zihark-Kohai*Is still hugging Channing tightly* *10:33RysTennant"That thing used some curse on you." *10:33Riolu777*I kiss Komie on the forehead* *10:33RepComCustoms."Good. You dont remember anything. Must've hit too hard." *10:34Riolu777"Good?" *10:35RepComCustoms."For the most part. You dont remember the trauma that you suffered back there." *"Hell, depending on how hard I whacked you, you might not remember where we are." *Riolu777 has been escaped. Don't let it happen again, team. *10:35RepComCustoms."The human head is an odd thing" *Riolu777 has stumbled onto us...RED ALERT, ABANDON MISSION! I REPEAT, ABANDON MISSION! *10:36Riolu777"...whatever. I need something to drink." *10:36RepComCustoms.*hands you a vodka* *10:37Riolu777*imbibes it gladly* *10:37RepComCustoms."Drink up and get some sleep." We're due in Paris soon." *10:37Riolu777"We left? Already?" *10:37RepComCustoms."We're moving, arent we? *"* *10:37Riolu777"...didn't notice." *10:38Zihark-Kohai*Shows Tatum my scraped knee* *10:38Riolu777"Komie! Oh man!" *10:38RepComCustoms.*grabs a bandage and neosporin* *Emosewa si ihc has stumbled onto us...RED ALERT, ABANDON MISSION! I REPEAT, ABANDON MISSION! *10:38Emosewa si ihcI've been thinking and I decided to turn over this dupe over and I want it Blocked to cause its not right to have it able to come here *SO BLOCK MEH *10:38RysTennant *10:39Emosewa si ihc *10:39RepComCustoms. *Emosewa si ihc attempted to kill you and was shot by Riolu777 (undo). *10:39RysTennantHi Dobby *Bye Dobby *Rio, Dobby says "Thanks." *10:39Riolu777*kisses the bandage on Komie's knee* *Sure thing. *10:40RepComCustoms."That works too." **puts the neosporin back in the first aid kit* *10:40Riolu777*starts to cry* *10:41Zihark-Kohai*Looks at Tatum in horror* *10:41RepComCustoms.*sits across from Channing* "What's wrong?" *10:41Zihark-Kohai"Don't cry, brother!" **Hugs you even tighter* *10:41RepComCustoms.(I'm going at 3am, jsyk ) *10:41Riolu777"This...reminds me of what I did for...my sister long ago..." *10:42RepComCustoms."Ah. You two were close?" *10:42Riolu777"Well, *sniff* she was all I had." *10:42RepComCustoms.*nods* "What happened to her?" *10:43Riolu777"The government bas--jerks took her away a few years ago since it was just me looking after her." *10:44RepComCustoms."Ah." *grimaces* **gets up and goes to my row of chairs and sifts through files in a backpack* *10:46Zihark-Kohai*Starts to cry, too, and buries my head in Tatum's shirt* *10:46Riolu777*happily embraces Komie more* *10:46RepComCustoms.*looks up at the pair and looks down at file again, putting it away* *10:46RysTennant"..." *10:47Riolu777"I'm sorry, you guys. I led us to both those places." *10:47RepComCustoms."Dont beat yourself up." *10:48Riolu777"All I can do." *10:48RepComCustoms."Well, find something to take your mind off of it." *10:48Riolu777"..." Category:Blog posts